xanversefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters in KoY W
House Sei'Dist Formerly House Payne, and prior to that, Clan Payne, a barbarous rebel group opposed to the Crown, who made a great deal of noise in their day--enough to get their patriarch slain, and a bribe paid in the form of the Viscounty of Sadistique. Their House sigil is the Dragonfly. Whiltheld Sei'Dist Head of House Sei'Dist, Baron of Cantrole, and Viscount of Sadistique. The second-born and least preferred son of the former viscount, Whiltheld is dedicated to his work serving justice in the province, to the exclusion of all else. His marriage to Naughta Neletist was arranged and largely for convenience, due to his like-attracted tendencies. Though calm in demeanor and soft-spoken, Whiltheld is unique in his ability to bring his lords to heel, easily reminding them of his power. He is more often than not found at parliament in the Capitol, with visits to his home limited to handful of days a month. He is both the most efficient and least popular viscount to date. Naughta Sei'Dist Whiltheld's wife and Viscountess of Sadistique. Clever and immediately engaging, Naughta plays the role of the hostess, arranging parties and attending balls in her husband's absence, all the while keeping an ear to the ground for signs of descent. Her beauty and charm belie a strangely mean-spirited streak that shows only when she's been tested. Naughta is never out of her element, adapting easily to all situations, both social and political. A bit of a meddler, she has a fondness for things that are pretty, her children included, but only in so much as one might appreciate a bauble or glass figure. She is like-attracted, like her husband, and their relationship is more friend-like than romantic. A. Vischias Sei'Dist Firstborn of House Sei'Dist, heir apparent to the viscounty, and a major character in One Wish. Vischias is incredibly good at everything, from art and music to fencing and fighting, and he likes precisely none of it. To call him headstrong would be an understatement; Vischias is convinced that he is right in all things, and cannot be dissuaded, no matter the proof to the contrary. Hampered by a lack of empathy and ever-growing boredom, he is quick to take any challenge that might offer him amusement, no matter the risk involved. Despite his apparent brilliance--or perhaps because of it--Vischias is harrowed by a sense of otherness, which worsens as he ages, driving him farther from others and closer to the brink. What waits at the bottom may be an inevitable drop into madness. Genetic colorblindness has left him with yet more uncertainty of the world around him, a small factor that belabors an already taxed mind. Helvah Sei'Dist Secondborn of House Sei'Dist and Vischias' younger brother. Even as a child, Helvah was obscenely bright, and that brilliance only grows with every day. Observant, curious and, worst of all, moral, he is determined to understand everything; as a result, he's a bit of a know-it-all (to Vischias' great frustration). His opinion on his older brother is skewed by years spent watching him teeter on the edge of a cliff no one else can see. The dynamic between them is chaotic, his side marked with a loyalty tempered by fear. Whether or not he says, he sees everything, seeking patterns in search of understanding he often finds, for better or worse. Helvah is comically far-sighted, to the point of blindness within arm's reach. If something needs to be done, there's a good chance he'll take the liberty, whether or not he takes the credit for it. Cruelle Sei'Dist Patriarch of House Sei'Dist and former Viscount of Sadistique. Cruelle was notorious for living up to his name, doling out harsh and even inhuman punishments for the smallest infractions. He regretted none of it. A slave-owner, Cruelle was an avid collector of golden masoca, a pricey hobby that caused him his share of grief. When the death of his eldest son robbed him of his preferred heir, he was displeased to be left with Whiltheld as his successor, a series of events he may have instigated himself. He was incredibly popular in his day, and remained an influential figure in Paraphilian politics until his death. Among the nicknames he earned in forty years of rule, Old Moon Eye was his least favorite--a reference to his blind left eye, the remnant of a failed attempt on his life. Kaindiva Sei'Dist Whiltheld's older brother and former heir to the House. Kaind, as he preferred to be called, was an accomplished violinist, a genius composer and a uniquely skilled duelist. He was so apt at emulating his father's demeanor that he convinced all the world that he was a monster--even himself. Plagued by the Sei'Dist family's genetic madness, he was a sociopath, unable to feel for all but the smallest of mankind. His involvement with a slave girl changed the course of what would have been a successful life, redirecting it right into a grave. He died in a duel with Domine Nance II, whom he slayed, falling to his injuries shortly after. Clairlea Sei'Dist Kaind's younger and Whiltheld's older sister. Claire was born laden with a battery of medical conditions, with brittle bones keeping her bound to a wheelchair from the age of eight. She was not expected to live past ten. Her condition left her unable to carry or bear a child. Confined to her room for much of her life, with no one for company but slaves, Claire spent her time absorbed in books, awaiting her death in the most boring way possible. She outlived Kaind by nearly ten years, said to have died in her bed before she was thirty. Of all the Sei'Dist children, she feared her father the least, often challenging his wrath on a whim. House Du Con Formerly Clan Non Con, a band of raiders brought to heel by the first Head of House. The Du Cons are in unique in that the presence of women in their ranks is banned, with the title of baron awarded through adoption. Their House sigil is unknown. Reginald Du Con Head of House Du Con and Baron of Libertine. One of a long line of adopted boys chosen for their so-called "winning spirit", Reginald is typical of a Du Con in that he is male-attracted, a massive mysogynist, and almost entirely uninterested in politics. His time his split between managing a bustling city and a developed army, and wrangling his own heir. An accomplished duelist, Reginald has probably killed more men with his own hands than any other noble of his station. And he's fairly smug about it. He is known to talk too freely, to draw his blade too quick, and to flake out of social engagements in favor of literally anything else. Tea time and chit-chat bore him to tears. He is (perhaps unwisely) attracted to things that might kill him. As such, he is an avid hunter--and most of his lovers are dangerous men. Alfred Du Con Heir to House Du Con and Reginald's adopted son. A street kid captured for stealing shoes, his grit and fire inspired Reginald to take him on as his ward, only partly because of his masoca blood. If Fred is anything, it is determined; whether it's getting something he wants or accomplishing a goal, once it's in his head, it's as good as done. He was assigned as a companion to Vischias as a boy, in part to curb an unruly nature born of uncertainty and a lack of social contact. The partnership, while fruitful, promises only to bring more excitement to his life, something he greatly looks forward to. Prone to pouting and unable to take a hint, Fred would talk his way out of the ground if buried alive, and would throw a punch at a dragon if dared. Growing up hungry and homeless has left him with an appreciation for food, which he tends to variously hide, and for warmth, which he hoards like a greedy cat. Frederick Du Con (Not Yet Seen) House Domine Formerly Clan Hyatt, the predecessors to House Domine were opposed to those of House Sei'Dist, and were reluctant to rally beneath their banner when the province was formed. The crowning of House Payne as the Ruling House bred tensions that have lasted for decades. Their House sigil is the Serpent. Domine Aeon Head of House Domine and Baron of Mastri. A uniquely cold individual, Aeon is known for brutal leadership and general apathy when it comes to human suffering, more due to disinterest than actual scorn. The exception to this is in the case of children, whom he regularly fosters from work-houses in a shocking show of kindness that does not suit his outward appearance. A long-standing enemy of Whil's since boarding school, Aeon shows a particularly bitter disdain for his lord, bordering on downright treachery. Like all the barons before him, he regularly petitions to have Mastri recognized as a province separate from Sadistique. As of yet, this had been unsuccessful. He drinks to excess, and is never seen in anything but black--both traditions of his House. Domine Aetian Heir to House Domine and Domina's older brother, by half an hour. The elder of a pair of twins, "Etienne" is a mystery, flighty and sweet on the surface, but deeply thoughtful beneath. There is not a sport or art he is unable to master, his accomplishments as a swordsman setting him apart at an early age. His motives are largely unknown, but he has a particular interest in Vischias Sei'Dist. There's a good chance he intends to carry through with the family business of trying to ruin their House. Worse still, he may manage it. Unknowingly, he shares common ground with his fellow troubled heir; beneath the brilliance of his smile, Etienne grapples with a strange emptiness that reduces the space around him to a vortex. He is close to Prince Everleigh, who may indeed be the only person who understands him. Domine Aetrix Heir to House Domine and Etienne's younger sister, by half an hour. A rare woman born to the Domine family, Domina is no less shrewd than her brother, willing and able to stand toe-to-toe with anyone who gets in her way--and fell them, as need arises. When she is not handily besting members of the other sex at every discipline they can present, she spends her free time running a hostel that doles out pain to those who pay. She hardly needs the money--she just likes the sport. She has no fear of speaking her mind, and has a strong sense of herself and where she belongs, which is undoubtedly in power. Like many of her Clan before her, her harsh exterior belies an honorable heart. Domine Nance Aeon's father, Etienne and Domina's grandfather, and the patriarch of House Domine during Cruelle Sei'Dist's rule. A ruthless overlord, Nance was obsessed with the family legacy, with a special focus on taking the Sei'Dists out of power. He found a match in Cruelle, whom he never managed to best. Cold, abusive and ragingly homophobic, Nance found his amusement in systematically terrorizing everyone he knew, his own children included. He was known for a terrible bullheadedness, and a violent temper when he drank, which was every day. Despite evidence that he had been strangled, his eventual death was ruled a suicide. Domine Nance (II) Aeon's older brother and the original heir to House Domine. Affectionately called Nancy by his siblings, he was the perfect image of his father, sharing his cruelty and callous nature, with an added streak of competitiveness that would eventually end his life. Nance Jr died in a duel against Kaind Sei'Dist, destroying the succession of both their families in the process--all for the sake of a girl. Domine Ayette Aeon's twin sister. Prior to her disappearance, she was close with her brother, being the braver of them, and the more level. She was intended to be married to one of the Prince boys, a plan that was shelved when Hyppoliti spitefully married Maddi. Ayette was sent away shortly afterward, as her brother had become heir--and House Domine would suffer no woman to sit upon its throne. Her ultimate fate is unknown. House Prince Bannermen to House Domine. Formerly Clan Faire, the Princes have the highest number of Royal Inquisitors in their line, to the point that the office is almost considered hereditary. Their House sigil is the Fox. Prince Hyppoliti Head of House Prince, Bannerman to Domine Aeon, and Inquisitor to the Crown. The eldest of two (technically three), Pol is whip-smart, fearless and utterly unashamed of who he is, a fact that he refuses to deny. This is in part due to spite, but largely because a life spent extracting secrets has left him weary of lies. He is unapologetically male-attracted, a fact that drove his father to distraction. Despite marrying, he has no children, claiming his nephew as his heir in favor of laying with his beleaguered wife. Pol is not afraid to get his hands dirty, and is infinitely skilled with the use of a whip, both in his work and open combat. He and Whil have a complex history, a fact which strains his working relationship with Aeon. He is known about the court as a bit of a peacock, and readily embraces the title. Prince Charming Pol's younger brother and Leigh's most persistent migraine. Charming is a bit of a socialite, which is a nice way of saying he's a slut. He is not the least bit sorry for it, either. A fashionista, he regularly colors his pale hair outrageous colors for attention. Charming is pansexual, attracted to almost anyone as pretty as he is. If he has any standards at all, that's where they are. He is a single parent, refusing to marry largely because he likes catting about, but he is deeply dedicated to his son, to the point of smothering him. Charming can be short-sighted, and a bit immature, but he's not half as vapid as he pretends to be. As a courtier, he is keen on gossip, and he knows just about everyone. Prince Everleigh Charming Charming's son--by the moon, according to him, but more than likely by Pol's wife, Madessa. Ever's demeanor is the polar-opposite of his father's; he is so exhausted of the endlessly chipper and flirtatious man that he strives to be bland, to the point of dyeing his hair gray to break their association. Ever was born with a headache that shows no signs of going away. He is exceptionally serious for a person of his age, and favors books over contact with other people, whom he often finds troublesome. The exception to this is Etienne, with whom he has been friends much of his life. The connection between them is one of the deepest he holds, and the loyalty it has bred in him brings out quirks even he doesn't expect. He is resentful of his name, finding both it and the cultural need of pun-names to be silly. Prince Leigh Former head of House Prince, Bannerman to Domine Nance, and High Inquisitor to the Crown. Prince was a unique sort of monster in that his work involved torture, and he genuinely loved it, dedicating time and resources to finding just the right way to make a person scream. He tortured his own son to induct him into the rank of Inquisitor, and remains impressed that Pol failed to break. A collector of masoca slaves, he regularly did work for Cruelle and Nance, playing to both of them while siding with neither. In his free time, he was a dedicated scholar, having gathered a collection of rare books rivaled only by the Royal Libraries themselves. Most of them were older than he was. He died obscenely successful, but he did so almost entirely alone. Servants and Vassals Isabella Former nursemaid to the Sei'Dist children, and a companion to Naughta. A peasant girl from somewhere else in the world, Isabella came into the household young, and never left again. Though hardly qualified for the care of children over five, she managed to keep her place in the house simply because she was so dearly loved. Simple but good-natured, Isabella did everything in her power to make her charges' lives more beautiful, and did so just by existing. She has an inexplicable tendency to shriek in the presence of men, with her charges and master being the only exceptions. Jonathan Priest (Not Yet Seen) Vicqt Taurius Former Chamberlain of Payne Manor and patriarch of House Vicqt, a servile house that were, at one time, bannermen to the Sei'Dists. Like many of his relatives, Vicqt was an albino, white-haired, pale and gaunt, with an eerie, outerworldly appearance that intimidated most who looked upon him. A flat affect and blank expression expertly concealed a deeply strategic mind. His ultimate goal was simply to run the house as pragmatically as possible. This goal brought him into conflict with Isabella--and, by proxy, Vischias. He left the staff under mysterious circumstances shortly before Vischias was ten. Vedas Basak (Evie) Seneschal to Reginald Du Con, at the behest of his predecessor. An ally of Reginald's from the military, Evie was assigned as his seneschal simply because they had what it took to keep him in line and on task, lacking the ability to be put off by his antisocial behavior. Evie's gender is not readily apparent, a fact they seem to prefer. As a result, they/them pronouns are used to refer to them. They are deeply uncomfortable in the Sei'Dist house, and they hold Fred in particular contempt, largely because he is a brat. Whether that will change remains to be seen. Other Nobles The Crown Referred to collectively as the Crown, King Key and Queen Bea are the current rulers of Paraphilia, with Keyan being the second-eldest of the former king's five children. Little is known about them personally, but the pair are notorious feared and respected for their power. The Crown's favor is bought by loyalty and oddity, with each of these things earning special recognition. The pair are appropriately frightening, their trained grace and elegance distracting from a collective sadistic nature. They delight in games of shaming and control, which are a part of everyday business in their court. They sit at the head of the Bound Council. Naughtan Neletist A low-ranking noble under the Sei'Dist banner. Formerly a merchant called Nika Newton, Naughtan changed not only his but his entire family's names to earn Cruelle's favor, in a display that was as shameless as it was pathetic. It was a gamble that paid off, as two of his three daughters married into influential Houses. Ironically, the notorious Sei'Dist red hair is his doing--a fact he has no idea of, being entirely colorblind. His inability to match colors in fine clothes is often a topic of humorous gossip, which he can't hear over the sound of all the coin he made selling out. House Masque Bannermen to House Du Con, and power-wielding members of the Libertine military. Formerly Clan Bara of Yaoi, the Masque serve the Du Cons under the condition of the House's continued strength and formidability. Despite stemming from a male-attracted culture, the Masque are flexible with their preferences. As long as the men stay in power, they have no opinion. They regularly recruit boys from the surrounding holding for the military, judging them based on prowess, grit, and potential virility. Lord Masque Current head of House Masque and bannerman to Reginald Du Con. Little is known about this bear, save that he carries the wounds of a broken heart from a childhood involvement with a Yaoian. Like all of his clan, he appreciates things that are small and cute, but pretty boys of this variety dredge up his ghosts. Madessa Neletist-Prince Hyppoliti's wife, and Naughta's older sister. Saying Maddie settled in life would be putting it lightly. Originally intended as a bride for Kaind Sei'Dist, she accepted the proposal of Hyppoliti Prince at her father's behest--a choice she would come to regret. She lives comfortably, albeit bound by a childless marriage to a man who does not love her. She is only somewhat bitter. There is a widespread belief that Everleigh is her child by Charming, but she has never addressed it. Stella Domine Aeon's wife, and mother to the Domine twins. A lesser noblewoman from another province, Stella's position as baroness of Mastri makes her something of a problematic figure at most gatherings. For her part, she is a good sport about being married to the local villain. While not openly aware of her husband's personal drama, she has gleaned some of it from his behavior, and does her best not to add to his burden with further expectation. She is dedicated to the role of being his wife, and as such supports him regardless. Quaita Sei'Dist Former viscountess of Sadistique and Cruelle's late wife. A woman of Hentaian heritage, Quaita was chosen for her sheer strength of will. She feared precisely nothing, addressing all things with a calm, graceful sort of indifference that her lord husband greatly admired. Faced with opposition, be it a ball or a blade, Quaita refused to be cowed. That she was Eurasian-featured was a topic of much gossip, her presence in the bloodline visibly darkening the color pallets of subsequent Sei'Dists as a result. She died giving birth to her third child, in an event that permanently colored his relationship with his father. Quaita may have been the only person Cruelle ever loved. Peasants and Slaves Mercy A slave almost from birth, Mercy (formerly Marie) was sold to Cruelle Sei'Dist in her early twenties as an addition to his notorious "golden masoca" collection. She was a motherly sort, even-tempered and quiet, and often looked after the other masoc slaves of the House. Being Cruelle's favorite would have been a mixed blessing, had she not adored him so. She is entirely devoted to her master, to the point of defending him to her peers. She remained in his service until his death, at which point she was unwillingly freed. Dianthe A late addition to Cruelle's collection, presented to Kaind Sei'Dist as a servant and, secretly, a challenge. Meek and easily frightened, Dianthe was quick to flinch and mostly unwilling to disobey. Her exact origins are unknown. Her personal involvement with Kaind, her role in the building masoc rebellion, and in Kaind's subsequent death, resulted in her sale to High Inquisitor Prince. Dianthe was entirely mute, communicating through complex gestures. She never learned to write. The Golden Twins A pair of masoca twins, known originally as Aron and Jakob, and later, as Adonai and Judah. Aron Captured at the age of twelve by slavers, Aron was sold to the house of Cruelle Sei'Dist, where he worked as a servant until he was old enough for other uses. Much of his service was spent in the company of Claire, to whom he was a confidant. Their shared, dark world-view was something few others could grasp. Quiet and thoughtful, Aron was largely at peace with his bound existence, but the fact did not prevent him from escaping when the chance arose. Aron was executed--by mistake--for suspected crimes against the viscount. He was trained as a violinist, in part for Claire's amusement, an art he practiced until his death. Jakob A freeman until his twenties, Jakob was arrested for his role in an attempted coup, an attempt that was most likely his own idea. With his brother dead, he was left to fill the gap in the household. Jakob suffered greatly at the hands of Inquisitor Prince, as penance for his crimes, and in this way was inducted into a life of bondage. Strong-willed and resentful, he fought valiantly against this fate, but in the end, found himself in chains, like his brother before him. Some years after his capture, Jakob escaped, disappearing shortly before Claire's death. His ultimate fate is unknown. See Also * Sadistique * List of Historical Figures in KoY W * The Traerid Category:Kingdom of Paraphilia Category:KoY Characters Category:Paraphilians